<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mornings by jangsol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426357">mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol'>jangsol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thoughts &amp; Journal Entries [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are wretched</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thoughts &amp; Journal Entries [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I wrote it it was Gahsing, but really, with the way it's written it can be anyone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I hate it when morning comes and I have to let you go for some wretched thing you have to do. Anything that gets you out of bed and makes me alone in the morning is wretched. Including my favourite morning coffee. Darn the thing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I stir awake, squinting at the bright sunlight in our room. It's wretchedly too bright. I siddle closer towards you, burying myself in the crook of your neck. I throw an arm around your stomach. Okay. Maybe a leg over yours for good measure. Nothing is going to get you out of bed this morning. Alarm be damned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the alarm rings anyway and you stir. Noooooo. No no no no. You reach out for your phone to shut off the wretched sound and you're just about ready to get out.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"</em>Unnie…<em>"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not ready to let you go for the day yet. And maybe you realize it too, so you don't fight me. You lean towards me and pull me closer. I wrap my arm up your back and hook my hand onto your shoulder. I breathe you in. My favourite scent.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"</em>Our Gahyeon is exceptionally clingy this morning.<em>"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I bury my face deeper into your neck and whined. You chuckle that deep chuckle I like to hear. It sounds even better in your morning voice. You cup my jaw and stroke my cheek gently with your thumb. I like how you know exactly what I need. It didn't take long before I fell asleep again. And by the time you got out of bed I could only weakly reach out for your hand, body still consumed by sleep.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"</em>I'll be back before you know it<em>," you say, as you take my hand to kiss my palm before tucking it under the covers and giving me another kiss on my temple. My heart is already overflowing with warmth, so I let whatever wretched thing that is getting you out of bed get away with it. For now.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I already miss having you in my arms.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>